Broken
by Ilona Darkmoon
Summary: Ginny tells her son about his father and their lives together. AN- I've finally updated! Sorry about the wait!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Right! I have an idea for a new story! It will have chapters which is something new for me and if I get a little sidetracked at times, just tell me in a review and I'll steer the story back to the right track!  
  
The song used in this chapter is Broken sung by Seether and Amy Lee. I thought seeing as the story is named Broken that the song was quite fitting!  
  
I was going to put a summary but I think I'll just let you find out what has happened during the course of the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Broken  
**  
**Chapter 1**  
  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
_  
"Mum? Are you in there Mum?"  
  
Ginny quickly wiped her tears away and sat up on the spacious bed that occupied her bedroom.  
  
"Yes, Darien-love. I'm in here."  
  
Ginny watched as her bedroom door opened and her sixteen year old son sauntered into the room but upon seeing his mother in a heap on the bed moved hastily towards her with his arms out stretched so he could envelope her in his arms. Ginny crumpled onto his shoulder and sobs racked her body as she let loose the grief she had been holding back for years.  
  
"Shh, Mum. It'll be alright. He was a bastard for leaving you like this!"  
  
"Darien. I think it is time I told you the truth about your father."  
  
Ginny moved so that she could face her son and look him in the eyes. Leaning against the pillows with Darien lying between her legs with his face and arms on her stomach so that he could look up at his mother, Ginny began to speak.  
  
"Darien... Oh this is hard to say... Darien, your father didn't leave the two of usa of his own free will."  
  
"What do you mean Mum? Didn't he just run away after you said that you wouldn't have a deatheater in the house?"  
  
"No. Your father was never a coward when it came to loyalty. He knew where his loyalties lay, which was with us, but he had to decide between following in his father's footsteps and becoming a deatheater or his family which was only me at the time because I didn't know that I was pregnant with you until later."  
  
Ginny paused for a moment to catch her breath and to see if she could remain calm enough to finish the story or not.  
  
"Mum? Are you alright? Cause if you aren't you don't have to continue."  
  
"I'm alright, love. Just needed a bit of a breather. Now where was I?"  
  
"You were talking about how Dad had to choose between us and the deatheaters. He chose the deatheaters didn't he? I knew he would take the easy way out!"  
  
"Darien please! I loved your father very much and he felt the same for me! He didn't shirk in his responsibilities. He knew that he had to keep us both safe and so he went to Professor Dumbledore for help."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Is he the old man with the long beard that sometimes comes here to talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, that's him. Now if you would stop interrupting every five seconds we might get to finish the story before you have to go out later."  
  
"Oh, Mum, do I have to? Jessica Potter is so bloody irritating it's not funny! Bloody Potters!"  
  
Ginny suddenly burst out laughing at Darien's outburst about the Potters. Darien gave her a funny look from his position on her lap and Ginny managed to slow her outright laughing to the occasional giggle.  
  
"Sorry, Darien. Your father would say the exact same thing when he was younger..."  
  
"Was he much like me Mum?"  
  
"You definitely have his colouring. Same blond hair, same silvery grey eyes. You also have his arrogant personality but you have some of me in there somewhere because you show how you're feeling unlike your father who always bottled it up and then have them spill out later."  
  
Ginny sighed and brushed away a stray tear.  
  
"You miss him a lot."  
  
"More than I care to admit but if you weren't around I probably would have ended my life ages ago."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and forced a smile at her son who was looking worriedly up at her.  
  
"I'll continue shall I? Right, well Professor Dumbledore was very helpful and your father was able to join the Order of the Phoenix and become a spy for the Light side. Your father then had to join the Deatheaters which I wasn't too happy with but we had no other choice really. I was forced into hiding so that Voldemortand his band of cronies wouldn't know that your father had a weak spot. A few months after this you father was killed by an unknown person and that broke my heart until I learned that you were coming and that even though your father was dead I would still have a little piece of him with me."  
  
"Mum, I know this is probably very hard for you but..."  
  
"Yes, Darien?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me all about Dad and your lives before he was killed. If this is too much for you to handle you don't have to talk about it."  
  
"Not right now, Dar but if you come back later tonight and I'm still up I might tell you. Now you had better go get ready or there will be no story at all!"  
  
"Thanks Mum and if I'm still alive," Ginny snorted at this, "Don't laugh Mum, I'll be sure to find you."  
  
With that, Darien sauntered out of the room shutting the door behind him. Ginny listened as he opened another door and a few seconds later the sound of running water could be heard.  
  
Ginny turned to look out the window of her bedroom. From her position on the bed Ginny could see out over the park and the busy street that you had to cross to get to the park.  
  
A droplet of water fell onto Ginny's lap as one thought ran through her head.  
  
_Draco, why aren't you here with me?  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go. I hope it wasn't too sad. I'm in the process of writing the second chapter so if you have any questions or comments on how I can make this story better let me know through a review!  
  
Ilona **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi everyone! I realised after reading through the first chapter that it did not have a disclaimer! I was absolutely appalled that I could forget such an important thing! So any characters that you recognise belong to J.K Rowling and Darien, Jessica and any other characters you do not recognise belong to ME!!! Song is the same as the first chapter! **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! **

**PammaPotter****: We'll see if Draco is still alive throughout the chapters!**

**Babydex****: I'm not sure**

**Nix-Lexus-Octavius: I don't want Draco dead any more than you do! Glad you like it so far!**

**Londonlover****: Thank you for the praise! Very much appreciated!**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Broken**

**Chapter 2**

****

       _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

A key is heard rattling in the lock, as Darien struggles to open the door. A scraping sound alerts Darien to the fact that the door has finally come unlocked!

"Mum?"

"In here Darien!"

Ginny's voice calls from the bedroom so Darien follows the voice down the hallway and into Ginny's room. As Darien enters, Ginny looks up from the journal she has been writing in.

"Why are you writing in that, Mum?"

"You know how I've always wanted to write down the story of how your father and I got together?"

Darien nods his head, wondering where his mother is heading with this.

"Well… I've finally managed to write it down in this," Ginny holds up the green leather bound journal.

Darien looks at his mother strangely because she has been meaning to write down the story for nearly the whole expanse of his life, which was SIXTEEN YEARS!

"What? Don't look at me that way! I just haven't had the time and you never go out so I thought I would make the most of you being away for the evening and write it down. By the way, how was your evening? Were you polite to Jessica or do I have to send you round to the Potters' to apologise? AGAIN!"

"Mother, PLEASE! I only ran away from her once…"

"More like SEVEN times boy!"

"Fine! I ran away from that insipid, annoying know it all, seven times! Happy mum?"

"Yes dear!"

"Right. Now that we have that sorted…"

"Ah… Rien? You didn't tell me how the evening went."

"Oh fine. It went ok. She only tried to kiss me a few times and then she found some of her friends from Hogwarts so she went off with them and I managed to escape back home."

"So, your telling me that you ran away from her for the eighth time? Darien!"

"No mum! I didn't run away from her. She ran away from me!"

"Very well then."

"Mum? Do you think you could read me some of that story that you have in your hand?"

"I don't know Rien…"

"Please Mum? You always said you would tell me one day and you promised if I went out with female Potter that you would tell me."

"If you insist…"

Darien nods his head fiercely.

"Fine. Well it all started when I was out training on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts during my sixth year…"

**A/N- I'll leave it there and in the next chapter the story of how Draco and Ginny got together will be revealed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this took so long! I've had assignments coming out of my ears! **

**Quick note for this chapter: We are back during Ginny's 6th year! Draco's 7th. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**PammaPotter: Thanks for the review. We'll see if your prediction comes true…**

**blissfulxsin: Thanks for the review. Hmm… I personally have no idea where he is but your suggestion may appear! You never know!**

**Disclaimer: Everything but Darien, Jessica and others you don't recognise belong to J.K. Rowling! I'm very disappointed I don't own Draco but I have his son so maybe I can convince him… author plots Mwahahaha…**

**The song used in this chapter is Broken sung by Seether and Amy Lee.**

**Broken**

**Chapter 3**

****

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

**HOGWARTS**

****

Clouds hovered around the moon, casting shadows on the ground as the petite redhead walked towards the Quidditch pitch, broomstick slung over her shoulder as she carried the Quidditch box full of the quaffle, bludgers and snitch. She dropped the heavy box onto the ground, grabbed out the quaffle and throwing it into the air; she jumped on her broomstick, a Delson 1000, the newest broom on the market and soared into the dark sky.

Ginny grabbed her wand out of her robe pocket and charmed the quaffle so that it soared around like it normally would had it been thrown by another chaser.

After training like this for nearly an hour, Ginevra flew down to the ground, taking the charm off the quaffle as she went. Landing, Ginny placed the quaffle back in the box and her beautiful broomstick on the grass. Pulling of her Quidditch robe, Ginny revealed the black running shorts and white tank top beneath that showed most of her legs and if Ron had seen how much skin her tank top showed, he would most likely have fallen to the ground in a dead faint.

Turning, Ginny started jogging around the Quidditch pitch at a relatively fast pace. Whenever Ginny reached the straights between the posts, she sprinted to the other end, slowing down to jog round the posts and then sprinting back.

While running, Ginny failed to notice a person entering on the other side of the pitch and freeze upon seeing Ginny running around the pitch and suck in a startled breath of the chilly night air.

Ginny came running around the pitch but as she came nearer to the intruder, she started to slow down, finally realizing that she wasn't alone. Stopping completely right in front of the intruder, Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Draco." Ginny said softly.

Draco started slightly and looked at the small red head in shock.

"W-What did you say?"

"I called you 'Draco'."

"Why?" Draco breathed out incredulously.

"Why not?" the red head replied impishly.

Draco just continued to stare at Ginny until he slowly began to shake himself out of his stupor realizing that Ginny was shifting uncomfortably in front of him. Realizing this, Draco tried to revert back to his normal self, that the rest of the world saw but looking back up into Ginny's eyes, Draco became aware that he could be no one but his true self around her.

Ginny watched the conflicting emotions cross her crush's face. Ginny gasped internally accepting for the first time that she had feelings for the Slytherin King. _Might as well make the most of the time we have together_ she thought.

"Draco? Would you like to stay and train with me or would it be better for me to leave?"

Draco stumbled a bit but quickly answered.

"I would be more than happy to train with you, if you're sure you don't mind?"

Ginny smiled softly as she nodded.

"I'm absolutely positive that I don't mind if you train with me. I did, after all, invite you to."

Draco let a small smile appear on his handsome face and nodded while grabbing his broomstick. Ginny picked up her Delson 1000 and flew into the air, yelling to Draco to get on the broomstick.

"That's a nice broom you have there." Draco said.

"I know. You wouldn't believe how long I have been saving up for this. Only last month did I have enough money to finally buy it."

The two lapsed into silence for a while, just floating in the air. Ginny eventually turned to Draco.

"How about a race around the pitch? First to finish 7 laps wins."

"7? Why just 7 laps?"

"It's my favourite number. I do everything in sevens.

"Ok then. Three. Two. One. GO!"

Ginny and Draco were off and racing. Draco was in the lead for most of the race but during the last lap Ginny let the Delson go for all it was worth. Racing around the corner of the Quidditch pitch, Ginny crossed the finish line a broom in front of Draco.

"Yes! I won!"

"Well don't go and gloat. It was just a race."

"Well don't go and sulk," Ginny replied mimicking Draco.

Draco sighed.

"Come on. We had better head back in before we run into someone going back to our common rooms."

"Yeah. I guess your right."

The two of them walked back to Hogwarts across the darkened grounds. Stopping in the entrance hall, the two turned towards each other. There was silence for a few minutes as neither knew what to say, until Ginny spoke.

"Um… Draco? Can we do this again tomorrow night? Train I mean. Not race."

"Uh… Sure. Why not. I'll meet you here at 9pm. That ok with you?"

"Great. See you then," and with that Ginny turned and walked up the staircase.

Draco watched her leave and as soon as she left his field of vision he himself turned and walked down towards the dungeons.

**A/N- Sorry this took so long people! Hope it was alright. I'll try to write the next chapter within the next few weeks. If it doesn't appear then someone might need to bash me over the head!**

**Please read and review. I love any comments and suggestions on how I could make it better or ideas for future chapters are most welcome!**

**Ilona**


End file.
